


【摇滚莫扎特】【莫萨】Feline Instinct

by Takiri



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, cat ear
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiri/pseuds/Takiri
Summary: 兽化AU。大师误食了猫薄荷。





	【摇滚莫扎特】【莫萨】Feline Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> 如有OOC，都怪猫薄荷。

就算是沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，也很难想象出比面前这一幕更要命的情形了。  
“……大师？”他问。  
萨列里没有动。  
他在床上团成柔软滚圆的一团，耳尖一颤，拢在身侧的猫尾软绵绵地甩了甩，用一声位于猫叫和呜咽之间的喉音回答了他。

尽管这描述听起来很糟糕，但事实是，眼下这一幕看起来并没有什么见不得人的地方。莫扎特刚到家，大衣上还沾着一点春日夕阳的余晖，而萨列里，虽然正蜷在床上，但还是一如既往地将自己用纯黑的暗纹外套和镶着蕾丝的衬衣包裹得严严实实。  
而这就是问题所在。萨列里才是他们两人中坚持不能穿外衣上床，恪守正常作息和礼仪制度，坚决不向猫科的生物本能投降的那个。现在的场景太过反常，令莫扎特不由自主地提起了一点警惕。他朝萨列里那边走了几步，生有玫瑰斑纹的华丽长尾垂下来，在身后谨慎地小幅度摇摆着。  
“大师。”他又说了一遍。现在他离萨列里更近了，作为雪豹的那部分他让莫扎特能够捕捉到更多的信息：他的大师颧骨上泛起的薄红、看似整齐但已经蹭乱了的衣饰和头发、被强自压抑但仍然从喉咙深处逸出的低微喘息，以及……  
莫扎特停下来，仔细地又嗅了嗅。那味道并不是他的错觉，他笑起来，加快脚步，在床头坐下。  
“您这是吃了多少？”他问，亲昵地伸手去抚摸萨列里的下颔线，用指腹在那一片浓密柔软的胡茬上来回轻刮，“安东尼奥，前几天你还在提醒我不要滥用荆芥……”  
萨列里抬起眼睛来看他。他的瞳孔放大了，棕色的虹膜只剩下纤细的一圈，像是围绕在深黑行星外的一轮金棕日冕。他就那么盯着莫扎特看了几秒，缓慢地眨着眼睛，表情茫然，猫耳直直地立起来，耳尖上的茸毛微微颤动，像是没搞明白正在发生什么。莫扎特看到他轻微地翕动鼻翼，张开嘴唇，短促地吸了几口气；而后偏过头，用面颊磨蹭他的手指。  
“……沃尔夫冈。”萨列里叫他。  
那甚至都不应该被称为‘叫’。萨列里的声音——那个通常情况下优雅、流畅而自持的嗓音——眼下被颤抖的喘息浸染，柔顺而沙哑得几乎可称为甜美。这一刻的他并不完全是平日的他自己，猫的那部分在药草的作用下浮上来，接过了这具身体的掌控权。他念出这个单词的样子就好像并不清楚自己在说什么，至少并不是有意识地在叫‘沃尔夫冈·莫扎特’这个人。这更多地是某种出自本能的呼唤，类似于家猫想引起主人注意的时候会发出的喵呜声。  
这更要命。  
“沃尔夫冈。”萨列里又一次低低地念他的名字，眼睛半垂下来，急切地追寻着他的手指，讨要更多的抚摸。莫扎特用指尖去挠他的下巴，萨列里就偏过头把喉咙送到他的掌心里，用面颊磨蹭和催促。他的身体随着莫扎特的动作不自觉地舒展开了，一声接着一声的喘息从微张的嘴唇间流泻出来，那条细长的黑色猫尾在床单上扫来扫去，随着莫扎特的每一下抚摸像触电一般甩出一个剧烈的弧度。  
莫扎特贴近他，一只手继续安抚地挠他的下巴，另一只手握住萨列里的后颈，像抚摸真正的黑猫那样沿着脖颈朝下，略微用力地摸过脊椎，在后腰与尾椎的连接处停下，再回到后颈，周而复始。萨列里在被捏住脖颈的一刻就停下了所有动作，连尾巴也不再甩动，隔着层叠的衣物莫扎特能感觉到手下这具身体轻微的颤抖，萨列里半合着眼睛朝他仰起头，剧烈地喘息着，凸起的喉结随着他不时地吞咽而明显地一起一伏。他张开嘴唇的样子像是在讨要一个吻，莫扎特低下头凑近他，这时候莫扎特从他环抱着的双臂里眼尖地看到一点紫色，他暂时停下了动作，转而试着从萨列里的手臂间把它抽出来。  
萨列里明显不是很喜欢这个主意。莫扎特撤开的那一秒他的喉咙里就滚动起了低低的不满喉音，尾巴也焦躁地拍打着床单；但莫扎特不打算为这一点抗议而动摇，他握住萨列里的后颈，轻声诱哄着让他放开手，在一小段艰难的拉锯战后终于成功地从他手中抽出了一截——绣花的紫色衣袖。  
“……”莫扎特看着它，好奇地眨了眨眼。他当然认得出这截袖子，这是他自己的外套，但它为什么会出现在这里——他低下头，正好遇上萨列里看过来的视线。  
现在他显得清醒多了。作为猫的那部分在莫扎特手中乖巧地静止下来，人类的理智便得以重新掌控自己的行为。萨列里看了他几秒，过大的圆形瞳孔收缩了一些，颧骨浮上明显的红晕。他吞咽了一下，本能地垂下眼睛避开视线接触，那双毛茸茸的耳朵警戒地倒伏下来，尾巴瞬间炸开，像一把笔直的毛刷那样垂到腿间。  
“……莫扎特。”他说，嗓音沙哑，力持镇定，“请您放开我。”  
莫扎特又眨了眨眼。他用指腹轻轻刮擦那一小节凸起的颈椎，朝萨列里笑起来，露出大型捕食者锋利雪白的一点牙尖。  
“为什么您抱着我的外套？”年轻的音乐家问，理直气壮地忽略了萨列里的要求，用那把热烈又甜腻的声音问他，瞳孔缩成兴奋的一线，“我的大师？”  
“……您知道为什么。”  
“我不知道。”  
莫扎特的否认毫无可信度，他们都对此心照不宣。雪豹生着华丽玫瑰斑纹的浅金长尾缓慢地摇摆着，尾尖有意无意地扫过萨列里紧绷的大腿。莫扎特从上方俯视他，笑容灿烂，暗含某种隐秘的期待，问句里带上了撒娇的声调：“我不知道。为什么，我的大师？我想听您告诉我。”他说，眼睛闪亮，“我想听您亲口告诉我。”  
萨列里抿住嘴唇。他一言不发——他本该一言不发，但被药草唤起的本能仍然在他的血管中奔涌，令他理应坚不可摧的自持像冰雪一般在莫扎特的注视下逐渐融化。他身体里的那只猫——那一半他难以控制的本能，他不愿承认的欲望——为后颈上握着的手发出一串柔顺的呼噜，不满地要求：告诉他。  
告诉他，它说：他一清二楚，你也心知肚明——本能从不说谎，你早已供认不讳。这有什么说不出口？它用一声甜腻的喵呜急切地催促：你的需求，你的冲动，你的欲望，你们都同样了如指掌——你只需要告诉他。  
“安东尼奥，告诉我吧。”莫扎特说，一半是撒娇，一半是命令，“为什么？”  
他永远不能违背莫扎特的声音，萨列里意识到。带着一丝微妙的自暴自弃，他放弃了一切抵抗，向后仰起头，将喉咙完全暴露在莫扎特的视线里。  
“……有您的味道。”他回答，声音无法克制地发着抖，“我需要您……我想要你，沃尔夫冈。”  
莫扎特为这昭示他胜利的供认发出一声喜悦又得意的欢呼。他甩掉外套和鞋子，好像被安了弹簧那样凭空原地蹦起，炮弹一样砸在萨列里身边。  
“大师！”他甜蜜而热烈地在萨列里耳边喊，呼吸和嘴唇一起搔动他耳尖上最敏感的绒毛，“安东尼奥，我的大师——我也需要您，安东尼奥，我真爱您啊——叫我的名字吧，我的大师？”  
他把最后这句伪作疑问的命令直接吹进萨列里的耳中，换来一声无法压抑的剧烈惊喘。他靠得太近了，萨列里想，他好像被莫扎特完全包裹起来——在荆芥作用下愈发敏锐的嗅觉让莫扎特的气息鲜明得过分，他闻起来像是阳光和蜂蜜、牛奶和初雪，像是清澈甜美又皮毛丰厚的某种大型猛兽，堂皇地昭示着强烈的存在感；像是莫扎特他自己，这乐神之子本身。  
萨列里从指尖到脚趾都在轻微地颤抖，腰身发软，像直面掠食者的猎物那样毫无反抗之力地呆在原地。这强大的掠食者现在就在他面前，耳朵直立，瞳孔缩成一线，笑容露出犬齿一点雪白的牙尖。萨列里清楚地知道自己无处可逃，但他同样清楚他早已供认不讳，他自愿放弃抵抗与逃避，献出自己沉溺其中——他紧闭眼睛，气息不稳地喊那个名字：“沃尔夫冈。”他说，“是的，沃尔夫冈……是的、是的、是的。”  
作为回应，金发的年轻音乐家叼住他的耳尖，沿着柔软光滑的纯黑绒毛向下轻舔，同时略微用力地揉搓另一只尖耳，用露出一点的锋利爪尖扫过耳根的毛发，带来令他头皮发麻的快感和些许尖锐的刺痛。莫扎特嘴唇火热的触感和吮吸的声响沿着血管一路流进他的心脏，令他血液滚烫，心跳沉重，视野像缺氧一样天旋地转，不得不用力呼吸好获得足以存活的空气。  
“……沃尔夫冈。”他在大口的喘息和小声的呻吟之间用带上了哭腔的音调呼唤，伸手去握莫扎特撑在他身侧的另一只手。他本能地伸出了爪子，在握住对方手腕的同时又立刻收了回去，只用手指虚虚圈起那一截细却坚实的骨节，甚至没有握得太过用力。他屈起双腿，紧张地将自己团成一团，双手环抱住莫扎特的手臂，好像那是浸没了他的欲望洪流之中他能抓住的唯一一个支点。  
莫扎特任由他紧抱着自己，以指尖回应地轻扫萨列里的手腕。他忙于像品尝什么极其美味的食物那样专心地反复舔舐和吮吸那只猫耳，用舌尖来回逗弄，让那些绒毛因为每一下细小的碰触而炸起，又被濡湿而顺服地平复下来；另一只手则插进萨列里蹭得一团乱的黑发，安抚地一下下梳理了片刻，在后颈再次轻轻揉捏几下，继续一路向下滑去，像按住觊觎已久的猎物那样迅捷而不容反抗地握住那条细长的尾巴。  
萨列里不及思索地惊叫出声。他猛地弓起身体，双腿夹紧，像被电击了一样剧烈地颤抖着；而莫扎特短暂地放开了他品尝许久的耳尖，撤开一点距离，带着恶作剧得逞的笑容由上而下地俯视他。  
“您硬了。”莫扎特陈述道，用他最擅长的那种甜蜜又得意，唱歌般的声调，“您喜欢我这么做吗？”他用手指缠绕着那条尾巴，不急不缓地绕着根部慢慢打圈，看着萨列里猛然松开他，转而抓紧床单，爪尖刺进织物里，胸膛剧烈地一起一伏，“还是这样？”他问，转而用食指和拇指圈住尾根，富有暗示意味地顺着用力滑到尾尖，而后又做了一遍；萨列里在他手下完全僵住了，他大睁着眼睛，瞳孔又一次扩散开来，无意识地屏住气息，脸颊一片潮红。  
“您得呼吸呀，安东尼奥。”  
金发的小恶魔软绵绵地控诉道，好像这一切都不是他的错似的。他低下头去一下下舔萨列里的嘴唇，直到年长者猛地惊喘了一声，重新开始发着抖呼吸才继续手上的动作。“您喜欢我这么做吗？”他又问了一遍，紧盯着萨列里失神的双眼。  
被快感占据的大脑没有什么多余的空间可以用来处理外部的声音，但莫扎特，莫扎特总是特别的。萨列里茫然地看了他一会，直到这个问句的含义终于进入到他的意识里，才用被情欲烧得沙哑的声音回答：“……是的，沃尔夫冈，”他毫不挣扎地任由莫扎特摆弄他的尾巴，在莫扎特的目光下昂起头喘息，睫毛被溢出的水气沾湿，“是的。”  
莫扎特被他坦诚的回答取悦了，他又一次凑近过来，给了萨列里一个缠绵的吻。他用犬齿轻轻咬萨列里的嘴唇，叩开他的牙关，用那条过于灵巧的舌头舔过他的上颚，勾住他的舌头翻搅吮吸，直到萨列里气喘吁吁才恋恋不舍地放开。  
“为我做一件事吧。”他贴近萨列里耳边，把包裹着甜蜜糖衣的诱哄吹进他仍然濡湿而敏感的耳中，他暂时放开了那条尾巴，转而按上萨列里的小腹，在那里漫不经心又富含深意地一下下划着小圈，“安东尼奥，我的大师……就这样为我高潮吧。”他说，声音同时具有纯真的甜美和放荡的诱惑，“您能为我这么做吗？”  
萨列里慢慢地闭了一下眼睛。他深而长地喘息着，缓慢地点头。  
“……是的，”他说，“是的，沃尔夫冈……无论什么，是的。”  
莫扎特露齿而笑。  
“来吧。”他轻声道，握住萨列里的肩膀，让他在床上完全躺平，像温顺的家猫那样舒展开身体，尾巴从腿间放松地垂下；而后跨坐在他腰间，俯身贴近，直到他们呼吸相闻，“来吧。”莫扎特在他唇边低语，用一只手充满爱意地捧起萨列里的面庞，虎口贴住他的下颔线，拇指的指腹在下颔与脖颈相接的一线轻柔地扫动，感受他掌心里一下下有力地跳动着的脉搏，“我的大师。我的。”他用蜜一样的声音低语，“您是我的。”  
萨列里无法克制地发出一声哭泣般的低喊。  
“是的，沃尔夫冈，我是您的。”他喘息着回答，转动着头，想将更多的皮肤送到莫扎特手中，获得他急切渴求着的抚摸。他已经完全硬了，勃起的阴茎被束缚在裁剪贴身的长裤里，得不到抚慰的欲望灼烧着他摇摇欲坠的理智。“沃尔夫冈，”他急切地呼唤和恳求，几乎不知道自己在说什么，“沃尔夫冈，求你……”  
他挺起腰，想要贴近莫扎特，但金发的小恶魔以猫科独有的灵巧动作弓起背，恰到好处地避开了他的靠近。  
“不行。”莫扎特拒绝道，用膝盖别开他的双腿，阻止了他合拢腿的企图，“像这样，安东尼奥。我知道您能做到的。”他低下头，在别着领花的衬衫尖领之上的那一小段皮肤上咬下一个印子，“您会为我这么做的。”  
萨列里咬住自己的指关节以避免发出太过分的声音。他硬得发疼，情欲从小腹一路向上燃烧，滚烫而沉重地充满了他的感知。他徒劳地晃动着腰，绷紧大腿以求获得些许满足；莫扎特却只是温柔而不容反抗地压制住他，坐视他在欲望之中艰难挣扎。  
“您能做到的。”他亲昵地说，在萨列里的唇边和面颊上落下一连串细密的啄吻，“来吧，安东尼奥。”他说，捏开萨列里的齿关，将他的双手拉到头顶固定。萨列里感觉到那条皮毛丰厚的华丽长尾滑过他的小腹，一路向上直到他因为呻吟而未及闭合的唇边，尾尖挑逗般地在他的嘴唇上反复轻扫，而后探进他口中，灵巧地搅动他的舌头。  
“如果您非得咬点什么的话，就咬这个吧。”莫扎特说。被含住尾尖的刺激使他同样气息不稳，他轻轻喘息着，用舌尖刷过萨列里湿润的睫毛，“我不喜欢您弄伤自己……这样对我们都好。”  
如果萨列里还有足够的理智，他会反驳这句话的；但眼下的情形没有为他留下这么做的余地。完全出自本能地，他张开嘴好让莫扎特的尾巴进得更深，用舌头在尾尖打圈，用收紧喉头的吞咽动作提供更多的压力。他的双手仍然被莫扎特按在头顶，这让事情变得稍微有些困难，但他仍竭尽全力提供服务，吞咽、吮吸和舔舐，专注于莫扎特对他每一个动作所做出的微小反应：忽然收紧的手指、在他口中抽插的尾尖、贴着他腰际绷起的小腿、在他耳畔散落的愉悦叹息……每一个细节都是极大的鼓励和满足，甚至足以让他短暂地忘却自己强烈到疼痛的欲望。  
“……我的大师。”莫扎特喘息着叫他，他将五指插进萨列里的发间，得来一声含糊不清的呜咽。萨列里含着他的尾尖，茫然地抬眼看他，眼睛里有一点被情欲烧灼出的水光，面颊泛着潮红，那样子实在是过分地易于勾起人的欲望。  
莫扎特舔舔嘴唇，他稍微用力扯了扯指间的黑发，将萨列里向后拽开些许，把尾巴从他口中抽出来。萨列里甚至本能地伸出舌尖以挽留他，但莫扎特抽走尾巴的动作太快了，他只能困惑地皱起眉，仰望自己情欲的主宰者，以求得到下一步的指示。  
“为我高潮吧，安东尼奥。”莫扎特重复了一遍最初的要求。他舔掉萨列里额上浮起的一层薄汗，亲昵地用嘴唇沿着他的面部轮廓向下摩挲。他的动作纯洁得像是不谙世事的孩子，声音却甜腻得如同欲望本身：“就像现在这样。为我高潮，我的大师，什么都不要碰，不要碰我，也不要碰您自己，分开腿，就像这样射出来。您能为我做到吗？”  
从他唇间流出的话语落在萨列里耳畔，像是将滚油浇上了燃得正旺的火苗。萨列里闭紧眼睛，他想要晃动腰身，去贴近莫扎特，又不得不在对方的要求下强自按捺住动作。他发出苦闷的喘息，脚趾蜷起，尾巴焦躁地拍打着床单：“沃尔夫冈……沃尔夫冈……！”他哽咽着呼唤这个名字，用带着哭腔的呻吟恳求，“沃尔夫冈，求你……！”  
莫扎特用指腹磨蹭他收紧的手指，另一只手拈住竖直的纯黑猫耳，沿着绒毛竖立的边缘反复捻揉。“好吧。”他说，声音同样在情欲的浸润下微微发抖，“让我来帮您一下。”他用尾巴卷过萨列里绷紧的大腿，向下勾起他的尾巴，亲密地缠绕磨蹭。雪豹的尾巴华丽、灵活而有力，卷紧尾根时绒毛相互磨蹭的触感像电流一样直接击穿了萨列里的理智。  
“现在。”莫扎特命令道，“安东尼奥，为我高潮吧。”  
他收紧尾巴，绞住萨列里的尾根。  
“……沃尔夫冈……！”  
年长的音乐家几乎立刻发出了颤抖的哭喊。他在双重刺激下挺起腰，全身紧绷成一条直线，在最后一个音节落地的同时射了出来。  
萨列里维持着那个姿态，在空中凝滞了几秒，才精疲力竭地落回床垫上。他射得腰都软了，只能几近脱力地躺在原地，轻微地发着抖，像是刚从水里被捞出来那样浑身湿透，失神地盯着天花板。他一动也不想动，还沉浸在过分猛烈的高潮的余韵里；但莫扎特一刻也停不下来，他暂时放开了萨列里的手，舒舒服服地趴在他身上，长尾在身后缓慢地来回拍打着，用那双明亮的眼睛盯着萨列里看。  
“我真喜欢您现在这个样子。”他满足地哼哼着，像一只舒服得马上就要开始呼噜的大猫，“非常美，安东尼奥……您真好，我的大师，我真爱您啊。”  
萨列里疲惫地眨着眼睛，他累得要命，但还是不假思索地抬起手，去梳理这麻烦的大猫那头在胡闹中被他自己弄乱了的金发，用手指替他一下下理着头发，间或轻挠一下柔软的耳根。他的行为显然极大地取悦了这精力充沛的年轻人，他开始在萨列里身上拱来拱去，发出奶猫一样撒娇的哼哼声。  
“安东尼奥……”他软绵绵地喊，语调甚至有点委屈，相当刻意地扑闪着睫毛。他偏头去蹭萨列里的手，把抖动的毛茸茸耳朵塞到他手里，表情纯洁得要命；但不安分地磨蹭着的下身则昭示着完全不同的意图。“您感觉好吗，我的大师？”他问，觑准机会叼住萨列里的手腕，舌尖在脉搏的位置轻柔地反复舔舐，满足地感受到那一小片皮肤在他口中温暖起来，血管隔着皮肤在他舌下顺服地微微震动，“您都湿透了。”他一语双关地说，手指像拨弄琴弦那样轻快地沿着萨列里的肋骨向上摸索，拨弄他领口镶嵌的细密蕾丝和领花的珠链。  
尽管萨列里努力掩饰，莫扎特仍然敏锐地发现他被这句话搞得脸红了起来。他忍不住露出一个愉快的笑容。  
“这样可不行，安东尼奥。”莫扎特下了定论。萨列里从他的语气里听出一丝熟悉的不祥意味，他略微惊慌地抬起眼睛，但莫扎特只是抖动耳朵示意他放下手，同时稍微向后撤开身体。在萨列里来得及做出什么反应之前，他坐直身，用轻快但不容反驳的语调下了命令：“脱掉吧。”  
萨列里的呼吸一顿。这命令的实际意义花了几秒才完全被他过热的大脑解读出来，令他感到一阵短暂的，缺氧般的晕眩。他缓慢地眨了一下眼睛，但莫扎特只是歪了歪头，做了个故作疑问的无辜表情，丝毫不打算收回或更改这句命令。和那个表情相反，他的目光炙热到几乎化为实质，顺着萨列里的脊柱向下缓慢而湿润地舔舐。萨列里在这样的注视下再度开始发抖。他几乎说不出话，只是设法点了一下头，抬手去拆自己的领结。  
就算在家里他也总是穿得像随时要出门去参加宴会，大部分时候萨列里觉得这是件好事，但眼下这就纯粹是一场灾难。他抖着手扯了好几下，领结仍然没有如他所愿地散开，他困惑地试图低头去看，然后才记起自己别在上面的领花。那个华丽的装饰物被别针固定得非常牢固，他试着去按开别针，毫不意外地失败了。  
“用双手，安东尼奥。”莫扎特提醒他，像是打破了什么魔咒，让他意识到自己的双手此刻都已经自由了。萨列里喘了一口气，用颤抖的手指压住领花，另一只手摸索着别针。他皱着眉，无意识地咬着嘴唇，试着将全部的注意力都集中在领花而不是莫扎特的视线上；但他做得并不是很成功，金发的年轻人单只用目光就能让他无法自抑地开始喘息，欲望的热度在小腹聚集起来。  
再度抬头的情欲让萨列里开始急躁地甩着尾巴，手指毫无章法地按压着怎么也不肯听话打开的别针，直到莫扎特再次握住他的尾巴，手法柔和地拨弄着尾尖。萨列里在他的安抚下仍然急促地呼吸着，小幅度地朝他摇头：“……不行，沃尔夫冈，”他说，声调里重又带上了哭腔，尾巴在莫扎特手中焦急地抽动，“不行，我……”他抬起眼睛，恳求地看着莫扎特，用柔软而沙哑的声音喊他，“沃尔夫冈，请你……”  
他们对视了几秒，莫扎特夸张地垂下肩膀，大声叹息了一声。  
“好啦，我的大师，当然了。”他亲昵而欢快地说，甚至设法鞠了半个躬，那条斑纹华丽的长尾在空中划出一个爱心的形状，“沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，随时为您效劳！……不过，您是否愿意也给我一些奖励呢？”他再次俯下身来，贴在萨列里唇边问，笑容纯真甜美，每一个音节都像滴落在他面颊上的温热糖浆，“为了我对您真挚而热烈的爱？”  
萨列里看着他，春日的夕照从窗帘的缝隙里落进来，在这乐神之子灿烂的金发上溅起一层光晕，刺得他眼眶酸痛，几乎要泛起泪意。他闭了闭眼，压住喉咙深处的一声叹息，用轻微颤抖着的手指沿着莫扎特的耳尖向下抚摸，梳过他的发根，转而小心翼翼地捧起他的面颊。  
“……无论什么，沃尔夫冈。”他轻声说，“是的。无论什么。”  
莫扎特睁大了眼睛。他的耳朵陡然竖直了，金色的细小绒毛在光下根根分明；尾巴在背后立起来，只有尾尖勾成一个小小的问号。他偏过脸去，依恋地蹭了蹭萨列里的手掌，而后扣住他的五指，轻柔地引着他的手重新放在领花上。  
那双完美而灵巧的手也许在莫扎特出生的时候就被仙女施过祝福的魔法，萨列里模模糊糊地想：无论是在乐器上或是在其他的什么方面。他几乎没怎么感觉到莫扎特手指的动作，那枚一直拒不合作的领花就已经无声地掉落下来，莫扎特捏住他领巾的末端，轻柔而缓慢地将它拉开。  
“让我来给您惊喜吧。”莫扎特狡黠而甜蜜地说，朝他眨了眨眼。他用拇指和食指环成一个小圈，在萨列里眼前充满暗示地拉着那条雪白的丝绸从中穿过，而后将它折叠成细长的一条：“抬头，安东尼奥。”  
萨列里温顺地任由他用领巾蒙上自己的眼睛。丝绸质地纤薄，日光透过布料在他的视网膜上映出一层浅浅的红光，莫扎特能看到萨列里的睫毛在丝绸下细微的抖动，它们撑起一个小小的弧度，于是莫扎特把手掌覆盖上去，指示性地轻轻按住：“不要睁眼。”他说，听到萨列里的呼吸顿时急促了。年长的音乐家不自觉地咬住嘴唇，睫毛依照他的指示垂下并紧紧合起。莫扎特欣赏了片刻这一场景，抽身退开。  
莫扎特重量的消失令萨列里下意识地发出一个一半疑惑一半挽留的鼻音，听起来像是一声过于软糯的猫叫；而后才后知后觉地意识到自己做了什么。他腾地一下脸红了，攥紧床单别开脸，自欺欺人地打算假装自己什么声音也没发出来，尽管过于敏锐的听觉已经让他捕捉到了那个小混蛋因为他的反应而吃吃发笑的动静。  
“别害羞呀，安东尼奥。”莫扎特在窸窸窣窣的声响中对他说，“也别着急，给我几分钟，这扣子真难解。”  
萨列里低声呻吟。他怀疑莫扎特是故意的——一句简短的话和衣料簌簌摩擦的声响足以在他的脑海里创造出画面，被以往的回忆和更多的声音所补充，鲜明生动得简直过头。他口干舌燥，艰难地吞咽了一下，努力不去想莫扎特正在做什么。  
但莫扎特不打算这么简单地放过他。  
“我在脱马甲。”金发的小恶魔用唱歌般的语调说，“你记得我今天穿的是哪一件吗？安东尼奥。”  
“……豹纹的那件。”萨列里回答，努力保持嗓音的稳定。  
“是的。”摩擦声短暂地停顿了一下，莫扎特停下动作，思考了几秒，“或许下次我们应该试试穿着它。我看起来会完全像只豹子，我的大师。”  
萨列里努力阻止自己想象那副画面。沃尔夫冈·莫扎特——蓬松直立的豹耳和长而有力的尾巴——穿着同样是豹纹的马甲——那件衣服是麂皮材质的，摸起来同样柔软而略带绒毛，他对那触感记忆清晰——靠近过来，姿态柔软而凶猛，悄然无声，竖直的瞳孔紧盯着他，像紧盯着猎物的猛兽——  
“你喜欢这个主意。”莫扎特评价道，打断了他正在往更要命的方向发展的想象。萨列里能听出来他的嗓音里还带着压不住的笑意：“或许下次？毕竟我已经把它脱掉了。现在我在解衬衫纽扣，”他说，“我想穿着这件衬衫在浴室里上你，安东尼奥，在你刚洗完澡的时候，水蒸气会把它弄湿，它有些薄，打湿了会变成半透明的。我们俩之间只隔着这一层布料，被热水浸透过但还是比我们的体温都要低……还是你更喜欢我脱掉它？”他轻快又无辜地问，“你来选。”  
“……”  
萨列里花了一秒稳住自己的呼吸。  
“请脱掉，沃尔夫冈。”他尽可能平稳地回答，“全部。”  
莫扎特的动作停了停。“全部吗？”他问。  
“全部。”萨列里确认道。他声线沉稳，语气冷静，好像重又回到那个无懈可击礼仪端方的宫廷乐长；只有他自己能感觉到被药草和情欲催发的舒适的恍惚，被过热的血液裹挟着自心脏流淌过全身。奇妙的醺然像薄雾一样隐约地笼罩住他，每一句在他清醒时死也不会出口的话语此刻自然而然地生发开来，好像一切都再合理不过：“请全部脱掉，沃尔夫冈，一件都不要留。我想感觉你。”他喘了一口气，强调，“只要你。”  
温暖的夕阳里唯有他们的呼吸与心跳相互回响。他听见莫扎特很轻很轻地吸了一口气，没有立刻说话，大约是先点了点头，然后才想起来他看不见，紧接着用明亮的蜂蜜一样的声音答应他：“如你所愿，安东尼奥。”莫扎特对他说，衣物相互摩擦，簌簌滑落，“你是我的。”他说，一句爱语、一句宣示、一句没有旋律的歌，“我也是你的。”  
萨列里几乎没听到什么声音莫扎特就已经贴了上来，一丝不挂，光滑温热的躯体和他只隔着几层衣物。他凭直觉知道莫扎特在笑，是大猫那种介于嬉戏和兴奋之间的笑法。莫扎特并不重，几乎说得上娇小，但他天然地知道如何利用位置和体重钳制住自己的猎物，让对方无法逃脱——不过萨列里根本就不会逃，他们都很清楚。他贴在萨列里耳边说出最后这句话，气息温热而存在感鲜明；萨列里偏过脸去寻找他的嘴唇，只得到一个一触即分的轻吻。  
“不要着急。”莫扎特说，用拇指指腹抚过萨列里被自己无意识咬出印记的下唇。萨列里张口含住那根手指，温顺地吮吸和舔舐，用收敛起倒刺的舌面恋恋不舍地缠绕，满意地听见莫扎特倒吸凉气的声音。  
“……您得，给我几分钟。”莫扎特气息不稳地又要求了一次，“我们得先把您的衣服脱掉，我的大师……只有我一个人不穿可不行。”  
萨列里花了几秒才意识到他在说什么，再次被情欲占据的大脑让他只能做出最直接的反应——他抬手去解扣子，却被莫扎特轻轻拍开。  
“让我来。”莫扎特要求——命令——道，“我来为您效劳。”  
萨列里感觉到他向后蹭了两下，直起身子，居高临下地打量了片刻，像是在掂量从哪里下口。他看不见莫扎特的表情或动作，这只让他更加浮想联翩；他听见自己的心脏在胸腔里激烈地搏动，像宣告着暴雨将至的雷霆，像定音鼓气势汹汹的鼓点，将乐曲带向高潮——  
然后莫扎特滑下去。他滑下去，用手指若有所思地在萨列里的小腹轻轻弹拨，掀起他束得端正的衬衫下摆，尽情抚摸萨列里蒙着薄汗，被欲望烧得温热的皮肤。他在腰际用掌心揉按，而后沿着肋侧向上抚摸，在萨列里的身体上拨出一串流畅的滑音；与此同时他低下头，用唇齿在终于完全敞开的笔挺衣领曾掩蔽的苍白咽喉上烙上一枚吻痕，而后向下滑去，舌尖留下一道暧昧的水痕——他含住一枚纽扣。  
钢琴声在萨列里的脑海里炸响。他抓住莫扎特的头发，单纯只是为了给自己寻找一个足以依靠的支点；而这金发的小恶魔有恃无恐，抖动他毛茸茸的耳朵磨蹭他的手指，理直气壮地要求更多的爱抚。他用过分灵活的舌头挑开纽扣，拽开布料舔吻其下潮红的皮肤，不知怎么还能腾出空来说话：“我也许不该把您的眼睛蒙上。”他说，声音里是不容错认的放肆勾引，好像萨列里现在还不够意乱情迷似的，“我该让您看着我这么做。”他抬起眼睛去看萨列里，目光滚烫凶猛，好像能直接穿过布料甚至躯体的阻隔，直视萨列里毫无屏障的赤裸灵魂，“我会逐个咬开您的每个扣子，剥掉您身上的每一寸布料，直到您像初生的婴儿那样在我面前一丝不挂，完全赤裸。这不太难，我的大师，比吻开您紧闭的双唇还要简单。您知道我会怎么做——您想要我继续吗？”  
萨列里说不出话来。他几乎不能呼吸，只能在莫扎特专注的凝视下艰难地点点头。是的，沃尔夫冈，他想，是的。他感觉到莫扎特因为这个动作而笑起来，好像完全知道他没出口的每一个词语。  
“那么，当然。”莫扎特说。他继续朝下滑去，那些纽扣和布料像它们的主人一样完全顺服地对莫扎特敞开，不构成任何阻碍。莫扎特用几乎有些随意的动作抚摸他，用拇指的指腹略微用力地磨蹭，其余四指像敲击琴键那样轻快地敲击和四处游移，好像在拿萨列里演奏他脑海里正回响的一支曲子：“您知道我会怎么做。”他重复了一遍，“我会让您一丝不挂，完全赤裸，对我彻底敞开。然后我会吻您，先从耳朵开始，您喜欢我舔它们，含住耳尖就会让您连腰都软下来。我会这么做，就像刚才那样，直到您几乎喘不过气才放开。接下来是嘴唇，您咬得太用力了，有一点出血，我会舔掉它们，不过就这样了，安东尼奥，我说过我不喜欢您弄伤自己。您会因此而不满意——啊，您已经不满意了。”莫扎特短暂地抬头看了他一眼，发出愉快的轻笑，“不过没关系。您很快就会忘掉这点不满，具体来说，就在我开始吻您喉结的那一秒。”  
在这几句话的时间里莫扎特已经剥开了萨列里的上衣，他暂时停下动作，转而若有所思地抚摸那枚自己留下的吻痕，“我已经在这里留下印子了，不过再来一个也不错。或许再多几个，在您的喉结上，后颈上，您的动脉上。明天您得把领子系得紧紧的，但是仍然不够，非得换一件高领衬衫才能勉强把它们遮住，因为我会在靠上的位置也留下印子，最好是所有人都能看到。当然还有其他地方，只有您和我能看到的地方。”  
好像为了阐明自己话中所指，莫扎特再度沿着那条路径一路吻下去，从滚动的喉结到锁骨中间的凹陷，他花费了一点时间充分吮吻那里，用舌头一遍遍舔弄，直到它满盈湿润的水光；之后才再度向下，目标明确地含住一边的乳尖，同时用探出一点的爪尖去拨弄另一边。  
很难说哪一种触感更令萨列里兴奋，是莫扎特柔软温热的唇舌或雪豹锋锐冰凉的利爪。正常人当然会选择前者，但是对于萨列里而言事情并不那么简单——莫扎特用唇舌逗弄和取悦他乳尖的动作是温柔的，他们都能感觉到它在莫扎特口中挺立变硬，鲜明地昭示着欲望；但莫扎特手上的动作漫不经心得近乎粗暴，他搓捻它，用手掌覆盖住整片胸肌，连同乳头一起略微用力地揉搓，再用锋利的爪尖有一下没一下地拨弄它。他没有特别留意自己的动作，爪尖刮过长久不见天日的皮肤带来尖锐的刺痛，微妙地维持在即将出血的边缘。  
萨列里因为痛感而战栗，他浑身的毛孔都张开了，尾巴大幅度地甩来甩去，绒毛根根直立。但痛感同样加强了快感——甚至唤起了快感，像电流一样击穿他的脊柱，两种迥然相异却同样落在他最敏感部位的感知令他只能在快感的边缘混乱地呻吟和低泣。他收紧仍旧插在那头柔软蓬乱金发里的手指，又本能地不敢抓得太紧，生怕真的拽痛了莫扎特。那一点轻微的拉扯感只昭示了他的兴奋，让莫扎特更加肆无忌惮起来。  
“你喜欢这样。”莫扎特说，暂时放开了他，“不过，更喜欢哪一种？”他问，“我的舌头，还是我的爪子？或者是我的尾巴？”他补充道，继续向下亲吻，在萨列里身上留下一个又一个吻痕和咬痕，“仔细想想再回答我，安东尼奥，你知道我可以用它们在你身上做很多事……很多事。我知道你喜欢。”他重复道，“不要摇头，也不要咬嘴唇，你会伤到自己的。你在挺胸——现在是在挺腰了，简直是想把自己送到我的手上。”他的声音也在情欲的作用下沙哑了，甜蜜而黏稠，好像流淌在空气中的金色蜂蜜，“我会让你满足的，安东尼奥，无论你想要什么，我可以给你更多……我总是能给你更多，只要你告诉我。告诉我吧。”他说，一半是撒娇，一半是命令，“我想听你亲口告诉我。”  
萨列里无意识地摇着头，并不是为了拒绝，只是本能地想将恼人的快感从脑海中驱逐出去，好让他能够恢复片刻的思考能力。莫扎特以他为乐器演奏的情欲的旋律令他沉溺得过头，他喘息着，难耐地扭动身体，想得到抚慰也想从仅剩的衣物里挣脱出去。“我想要你，”他说，不再在意自己说了什么，他早已供认不讳，“沃尔夫冈，我想感觉你，我想要你，全部，一切，无论什么……请你，”他用发抖的声音喘息和恳求，“沃尔夫冈，求你。”  
“是的。”莫扎特回答他，“是的，安东尼奥，如你所愿。”他的声音和爱抚和亲吻一起像星光一样洒落在萨列里的全身上下，他几乎没有注意到皮带坠地或布料被撕裂的响声，室内微凉的空气刚刚接触到他裸露的皮肤就被更多的吻覆盖，莫扎特用一千个热烈的吻从头到脚席卷过他又回到嘴唇，气势汹汹地厮磨和碾吮，尽数吞下萨列里所有未曾出口的泣音和呻吟。  
在他们中的一人死于缺氧之前莫扎特终于不情不愿地结束了这个漫长的深吻，伏在萨列里颈窝里磨蹭他：“摸摸我吧，安东尼奥。”他要求，声调纯良又放荡，“给我些奖励。摸摸我，耳朵，或者尾巴，或者这里。”他握着萨列里的手腕，引着他向下去触碰自己的阴茎。“我为你硬了很久了。”他说。  
萨列里对此一清二楚，从莫扎特贴上来的一刻起那根坚硬滚烫的性器就在他腿间磨蹭，一刻不停地昭示着自己的存在感。他顺着莫扎特的意思去触碰和抚摸他，用手掌包裹住他，用指腹一下下擦过他性器敏感的头部。莫扎特在他颈边发出一声满足的叹息，扭动腰身贴近他，毫不掩饰地向他讨要更多。萨列里能感觉到这具压制着他也依偎着他的身体在他的动作下绷紧了，为了他带来的快感而战栗和愉悦。这认知本身就是最有效的春药，激起了他更强烈的兴奋和需求——既是索取也是给予的需求。  
莫扎特哪怕在这时候也安分不下来，他一边拱着腰把自己往萨列里的手里送，一边喘息着继续把更多的言辞吹进他耳畔。“就是这样，是的。”他低吟，“很好，安东尼奥，这很好——啊，你也硬了。你很兴奋，安东尼奥，从刚才开始就是。你想要我摸你吗？你知道我能为你做到什么。或者我有更好的建议。我可以含住你，就像你想象过的那样。”  
萨列里的手因为他的话猛地一抖，莫扎特因此一半不满一半愉悦地贴着他低低发笑：“别这么着急，安东尼奥，我还没有这么做呢。我只是告诉你我也许会做什么——想一想，我会含住你，用舌头舔你的每一寸，从龟头到囊袋的每一寸。我也许不会用倒刺，但也许会用。想想那感觉，安东尼奥。你会痛的，但你喜欢我弄痛你。”他用竖起倒刺的舌面慢慢地舔萨列里的脖颈，从锁骨一直舔到下颔线，萨列里战栗着发出低泣，浑身僵硬，手上的动作不知不觉地停了，被年轻人不满地挺腰催促才半昏沉地继续抚慰他。  
“这样才对，安东尼奥，给我一点奖励，我的大师。”莫扎特的喉咙里滚过一串满足的呼噜，“我们刚才说到哪里了？啊，你喜欢我弄痛你。我们都知道的，不是吗？你喜欢我用倒刺，偶尔用爪子。”他说，示范般地用爪尖再次拨弄过萨列里敏感的乳尖，在他剧烈的颤抖中漫不经心地朝下划去，留下几条纤细的红痕，“所以我会的，我总会给你更多，安东尼奥，无论你想要什么。你想要我吸你吗？我可以像吃雪糕那样整根吞进去再吐出来，吮吸你最敏感的位置，然后再吞下去，做几次深喉。你受不了那个，你坚持不过五下就会射出来。我会让你射出来吗？安东尼奥，你猜猜看。”  
他的手指已经划得太过靠下，在萨列里的小腹上懒洋洋地划着五角星。萨列里几乎是凭借最后的意志才没让自己尖叫出声，但手上的动作已经完全停下，莫扎特却并没有抱怨或催促，只是用爪尖缓缓地、若有若无地划过萨列里的阴茎，从根部一直到龟头的顶端，用锐利的尖端猝不及防地戳进小孔又抽出。这一下太过刺激，萨列里腰身猛地一震，无法控制地发出哭喊，几乎就要再次射出来，却被莫扎特恰到好处地捏住了顶端。他扭动着腰，含糊地求饶，但莫扎特丝毫不为所动，直到萨列里射精的冲动在他手中完全消退，再次喘息着瘫软下去才松开。  
“我不会的。”莫扎特给出了答案，尽管他自己也喘得厉害，他的声音听起来几乎是胜利的，“至少现在不会。”他抓住萨列里仍旧覆在他阴茎上的手拉开，萨列里感觉到他撤开了一些，在他们此起彼伏的沉重呼吸中平静了片刻，“你受不了一天高潮太多次。忍住，我的大师，然后我来给你惊喜。”  
那只手再度向下，把玩萨列里的阴囊，在会阴和穴口之间按揉片刻，沾满尚未干透的精液才向后挪去，在入口处试探着浅浅戳刺。  
“你湿透了。”莫扎特重复了一遍，语调里有种毫不掩饰的满足。萨列里为这句话和下身传来的触感而呜咽出声，他绷紧身体，空闲的那只手拽住床单，爪子深深地刺进织物里。他试探着用尾巴去勾卷莫扎特的尾巴，挺起腰送上前，在莫扎特探进手指的时候收缩穴口挽留他。“沃尔夫冈……”他低声地喊，声调里带着茫然而热切的祈求，“沃尔夫冈，请……请你快点……”  
“……我不想弄伤你。”  
萨列里并没有完全理解这句话，只是在空虚感和情欲的催促下胡乱摇头：“不会的……不会的，沃尔夫冈，请你进来……”他哽咽着，根本顾不上自己说了什么，“我想要你在我里面，请你……弄伤我也可以……啊！”  
大腿根部传来的尖锐痛感打断了他。莫扎特在那里毫不客气地咬了一口，年轻的雪豹没怎么控制力度，利齿在最敏感的皮肤上留下鲜明的红痕。  
“不要着急。”莫扎特沉下声音，不容置疑地命令。他握住萨列里的腰，在年长者的配合下将他翻过来，萨列里顺应他的要求用发软的手肘和膝盖勉强支撑住自己，沉下腰翘起臀部。他将烧红的面颊埋进手臂里，仍然紧闭着眼睛，一片漆黑里他感觉到莫扎特的视线宛如实质地在他的尾根处缓慢流连，那热度让他有种被烫伤的错觉。他的尾巴几乎立刻就由于兴奋而蓬松地炸起，被莫扎特握进手中。  
“你连尾巴也湿了。”莫扎特陈述。他用手指绕着尾根继续打圈，捋顺那些被体液弄得湿黏凌乱的毛发，力度恰好维持在足以勾起萨列里的情欲又不足以满足他的程度：“这里的毛都炸不起来了。……不过这样也好。”他想了想，萨列里听到他纯良又放荡地轻轻笑，“我知道你等不及了，安东尼奥。”  
伴随着这句话，莫扎特把第一根手指缓慢而流畅地推进他的身体，引出萨列里一声像是被噎住的低泣。他急促地喘息着，从脚趾到膝盖绷成一条紧绷绷的直线，向后挺腰，试着将手指吞得更深：“是的，”萨列里的声音打颤，“是的，沃尔夫冈，请……”  
莫扎特并不急于加快节奏。他在萨列里体内弯曲指节反复戳刺，故意在前列腺的边缘来回游移，过分恶劣地逗弄他，直到年长的音乐家因为若即若离的空虚感而焦急得掉下眼泪：“这不够……”萨列里语无伦次地恳求他，嗓音和蒙住他眼睛的雪白丝绸一样被泪水浸湿，“沃尔夫冈，求你继续……这不够，我想要……”  
“你想要更多。你总是想要更多，安东尼奥，不过这很好。我总是会给你更多，你知道的。”莫扎特告诉他。他在萨列里发抖的大腿上拍了一记，萨列里为瞬间的胀痛与肉体接触的清脆响声而猛地浑身一震，收紧了穴口，这为他招来了另一下，这次是落在他高抬的臀部上：“放松些，安东，不要动。”莫扎特叫他的昵称，用蜂蜜一样的声音伪装命令，用指尖戳刺那圈咬得过紧的环状肌肉，“你这样我什么都放不进去。”  
光是这句话就足够他再次硬起来。萨列里断断续续地呼吸着，努力遵照要求放松下来。这不是特别难——他的身体早已被欲望烧得通红酥软，急切地渴望着被占有。莫扎特很轻松地推进了第二根手指，给他一些时间用于适应，在他喘息着开始晃动腰身的时候试着加上了第三根。这不太容易，后穴被异物开拓的感知十分明显，萨列里开始觉得身体轻微地酸胀，他本能地收缩后穴，既是排斥又是挽留。堆积起来的情欲急需一个发泄渠道，萨列里在自己的小臂上收紧十指握出通红的印子，喉咙里滚动起了急促的呜咽。  
莫扎特暂时停下了动作，顺着他的尾巴一下下轻捋，安抚地嘘他。“好猫咪。”他轻声诱哄，“你做得很好，安东。你的里面已经湿透了。你自己能感觉到吗？”他问，将手指几乎完全抽出又快速推入，带起响亮的水声，“你烫得要命。你想要我操你，对吗？你已经迫不及待了，如果我允许你动，你会现在就在我的手指上开始操自己。但现在还不行。”他说，“忍住，放松。我需要充分地扩张你，现在你还是太紧了。”莫扎特平铺直叙地要求他，那双过于灵巧的手以极其色情的方式在他的臀沟处摩挲，勾画尾根，在他触电般的颤栗中再次回到穴口，“再加上一根手指，安东尼奥，然后我来给你奖励。你会为我这么做吗？”  
萨列里几乎发不出声音，他在充斥着大脑的欲望中分出一丝精力来设法点了点头，尽他最大的可能放松身体。他过分专注于此，好像一切攸关紧要之事都系于莫扎特正在扩张他后穴的手指上。它们戳刺、抽插、按压和撕扯，给予愉悦也给予痛苦。萨列里尽己所能配合他动作，翕张穴口努力吞咽，在第四根手指也终于如愿没入时发出一声颤抖而满足的叹息。  
“做得很好，安东尼奥。”莫扎特亲昵地凑上来吻他，先吻他战栗着伏倒下去的耳尖，再沿颈椎下移，像对待什么珍爱的美食一样吮吻他的后颈，满意地听到每一个吻激发出的喘息和呻吟，“你想要什么奖励？”他问，手指也没闲着，持续搅动出明显的水声，“告诉我吧。”他甜蜜地说，语调里有一些坏心的逗弄，“好猫咪是应该得到奖励的。”  
“……沃尔夫冈。”萨列里喊他的名字，他仅有的理智已经不足以让他做出什么有逻辑的回答，他叫这个名字就像这是他唯一能说出的话，是他唯一的愿景和唯一的救赎，他用发着抖的泣音一遍遍恳求和呼唤，“沃尔夫冈……”  
这副姿态实在要命得过分，莫扎特想。“你想要我作为奖励吗？”他问，声音里满溢着超出他预想的浓重欲望，“可我已经是你的了，我的大师。”莫扎特在萨列里的耳畔低语。他紧盯着萨列里，像是想通过目光把这句话铭刻到他灵魂深处：“你也是我的。”他宣布，满意地微笑，露出掠食动物雪白锋锐的一点牙尖。莫扎特不顾萨列里本能的挽留和呜咽，从他身体里抽离手指。萨列里为忽然袭上的空虚感发出苦闷的声音，用尾巴卷住他的手腕轻轻拉扯催促，被金发的小恶魔反手握住，富有暗示意味地在被汗水蒙上湿气的柔滑绒毛上擦净手指。  
“感觉我。”他命令。萨列里感觉到他压上来，他扯掉他们之间相隔的最后一层屏障（那件衬衫已经被打湿和揉皱，摇摇欲坠地挂在萨列里的手肘上），布料崩裂开的声音像是引入乐章的一个弦音，紧接着他们紧密赤裸地相贴，莫扎特光滑温热的皮肤灼烧着他，萨列里屏住呼吸，感受莫扎特的阴茎抵住他的穴口，坚决而徐缓地整根推进，几乎要将囊袋也一并塞入。  
被侵入和占有只带来了一点微微的胀痛，充分润滑和扩张过的甬道只在一开始象征性地推拒了几下，紧接着便迫不及待地将性器纳入其中，湿润而紧致地将莫扎特包裹。莫扎特在他的后颈上发出被取悦的满足叹息，萨列里叫不出声来，支撑着体重的膝盖几乎要软下去，莫扎特抓住他的腰，帮助他稳定身体，贴着他的后颈低声呢喃：“好猫咪。”他说，拇指像是安抚又像是撩拨地轻扫他髋骨，“做得很好。”那条长而有力的豹尾伸展开来，卷缠住萨列里的膝弯，在敏感的膝窝里来回磨蹭，之后逐渐向上，如柔软温暖却过分有力的蛇盘住他赤裸的大腿，故意戳弄着大腿根部那片通红的皮肤。  
“沃尔夫冈……请，……”  
萨列里将面庞埋在自己的臂弯里，语无伦次地低声呻吟和摇晃腰身，自己也不知道是在推拒还是在迎合。他能感觉到莫扎特的十指紧扣住他的髋骨，几乎要在那两根仅有一层薄薄皮肤覆盖的骨骼上方留下青紫的印痕。莫扎特操他的方式就像心知肚明他不需要更多的扩张和适应期，他握着萨列里的腰，整根抽出再凶狠地一插到底，甚至没有刻意寻找和照顾他的前列腺。  
被粗暴对待的后穴传来模糊的痛感，就像为快感加入了略嫌刺激的调味料，令萨列里在每一次被插入时本能地收紧身体。莫扎特毫不掩饰他喜欢这个，他为吸吮着他的高热、柔软而紧致的内壁发出享受的喟叹，在萨列里蝴蝶翅膀一样紧绷而微微颤抖的肩胛骨上一下又一下地吮吻和咬噬，留下微微肿起的嫣红印记。  
“请……？”这金发的小恶魔问，他下身的动作丝毫不停，每一下都要操到最深处，逼迫萨列里向他完全打开身体；然而他的语调仍然甜蜜而天真，尽己所能地表现得像是目前的情况与他完全无关，“你想要我做什么？安东尼奥。你得告诉我。你不喜欢吗？”他无辜地发问，听起来几乎有点委屈，与此同时他握住萨列里的手，牵引着他向两人结合的部位探去，让他用指尖抚过每一寸被填满的空隙，每一条被拉扯着展开的褶皱。  
在萨列里的手指触碰到穴口的那一刻，莫扎特清楚地感受到包裹着他的肠道猛地收紧了，湿润的内壁蠕动着，迫不及待地吮吸着他，放荡地邀请他进得更深；萨列里也在同一时刻发出一声猫叫般柔软颤抖的呜咽。他急促地呼吸着，尾巴卷上莫扎特的脚踝，失去控制地向后挺腰。做到这一步已经超过了他平常的界限，但莫扎特觉得这还不足够。他并没有应年长恋人的邀请进一步地深入他，正好相反，他按捺住自己被激起的欲望，向后退出他的身体。  
萨列里本能地回头想要看他，他的眼睛仍然被领巾蒙住，但莫扎特可以借着窗外的一点余光看到领巾上的湿痕，蒙着薄汗的鼻梁和微张的嘴唇，没来得及被擦去的唾液牵起一条淫靡的长长银丝。他能想象出被蒙在这条丝绸下的是怎样的眼神——他的大师那双焦糖颜色的眼睛因为断续地流泪而湿润和明亮，它们会惶然地看着他，饱含最纯洁的请求和最放荡的祈求，尚未消退的快感和忽然而上的空虚感则逼着他放弃理智的思索，单凭本能做出回应——  
“沃尔夫冈……？”萨列里用奶猫一样的声音茫然而战栗地呼唤他，室内微凉的空气刺激着他已经被操开的后穴，半透明的体液缓慢地滴落下来，反射出轻微的水光。那条不安地甩动着的尾巴凑过来磨蹭莫扎特求欢，他握住它好让它不再作乱，把声音放得尽可能地真挚无害：“怎么？我以为你想让我停下，安东尼奥。你都没有回答我。”他说得一万个理直气壮，同时漫不经心地把玩着温顺地卷住他手腕的猫尾，“你不喜欢吗？你想要我怎么做呢？”  
他握起它，用萨列里自己的尾巴去戳弄他由于空虚而翕张着的后穴。萨列里起先猛地一缩想要躲开，又在欲望的驱使下迎上去，将面庞连同无法控制的呜咽声一道更深地埋进手臂，沉下腰挺起臀部去迎合。他的尾巴本能地炸开了，绒毛的触感因此更加明显，柔软又略带刺痒地戳弄着穴口敏感的黏膜；莫扎特却丝毫不肯深入，恶劣地同时用他的尾尖撩拨他和用自己的手指逗弄他的尾巴。他甚至还能问得万分纯洁无知，打定主意不逼出萨列里的回答就不让他得到多一丝一毫的甜头：“你想要我做什么？安东尼奥。”  
萨列里大口喘息，他几乎支撑不住自己的体重，双腿剧烈地抖动着。光是坚持着不要为后穴和尾巴传来的双重快感而瘫软下去就已经耗尽了他所有的自制力，他将更多的体重压在前额上，回答的声音也由于手臂和织物的阻隔而显得含糊而断续，但莫扎特仍能清晰地辨认出他的每一句话。“……进来，沃尔夫冈。”莫扎特听见他的大师要求他，被欲望煎熬得迫不及待，毫无掩饰，“我想要你进来，在我里面……操我，沃尔夫冈。”  
于是萨列里为自己的诚实得到了奖励。莫扎特的重量和温度再一次覆盖上来，他感觉到自己的尾巴被放开，紧接着莫扎特滚烫坚硬的性器一鼓作气地顶入。被空虚感折磨过久的后穴欢欣鼓舞地迎接凶狠的入侵者，萨列里为再次被填满的感觉发出满足的呻吟；他本能地收缩后穴，晃着腰扬起臀部迎向莫扎特，他年轻的情人紧扣住他的腰，把愉悦的轻哼和被取悦的喉音吹进他耳中。这次他不再只是毫无章法地操干他了，莫扎特对他的身体足够熟悉，在第二次插入时就精准地顶住了肠道中最敏感的那一点，他紧压住那里向前送胯，用性器粗暴地碾磨和揉压它。  
萨列里在过分强烈的刺激下哽咽着尖叫出声，他喘不过气，连呼吸都是断续的，泪水和唾液浸湿了一片床单。他已经支撑不住自己的体重，大腿无力地发着抖，全凭莫扎特的手和紧贴着床的上半身才能勉强跪住。莫扎特凑过来咬住他的后颈，用犬齿锋利的尖端反复戳刺那一小片敏感的皮肤，同时又像幼猫那样吮吸和舔舐它。过量的快感已使萨列里做不出任何反应，但高热湿滑的肠道仍然会因他的每一下动作而猛烈地收紧，让莫扎特发出长长的舒爽的叹息。  
“我的大师。”莫扎特叫他，他的声音同样由于快感而颤抖和沙哑，但他仍然坚持在呼吸的间隙里对萨列里说话，好像清楚地知道对萨列里来说自己的声音就足够令他战栗和顺服，“你还是那么紧。”他说，声音甜蜜又放荡，“像处子一样，又紧又热。你咬得这么紧，是不希望我出去吗？你希望我一直这样在你里面。但你这么湿，你还能再吃进去更多，安东尼奥，我知道你能这么做。”他腾出一只手去捻揉萨列里挺立的乳头，在逼出更多的呻吟之后满意地下滑，用指尖试探着戳刺萨列里温顺地含住他性器的穴口。  
萨列里几乎没有做出任何反抗，他只是象征性地挣动了一下，随即便继续迎合莫扎特的节奏；莫扎特能感觉到他甚至在努力放松，那些被体液浸透，被撑平的褶皱和紧裹着他的肌肉颤抖着一缩一张，想为正试图侵入的手指腾出空间来。这有一点难度，他挺腰进得更深，抵着内壁缓慢晃腰，直到萨列里的呻吟声高扬起来才向后退出，同时推入第一个指节，而后再次插入，连手指一起徐缓但坚决地进到能进的最深处。  
年长者抖得不成样子。有那么几秒他连声音都发不出来，只能像被电击了一般猛地向后昂起头，整个人绷成一条满含力度的直线；而后再次伏回自己的臂弯里，抖抖索索地小声抽噎。莫扎特用那条柔软灵活的长尾缠绕住他的脖颈，尾尖轻轻刮弄动脉，稍微收紧再放开，满意地听见萨列里的抽噎转为一声几乎喘不上气的破碎呻吟。与此同时他的下半身仍然在小幅度地抽插着，配合着节奏屈起手指在萨列里体内缓慢摸索，直到找到那熟悉的一点，在外围划圈试探了片刻，用露出一点的爪尖和带着薄茧的指尖同时用力按下。  
包裹着他的肠壁立刻收紧了，它们痉挛着猛地缠绕上来，像是想阻止他，又像是想讨要更多的快感。这感觉太好，莫扎特几乎被夹得射出来，他逼迫自己在充溢全身的愉悦中冷静了片刻，才注意到萨列里的尾巴不知何时已经卷住了他的大腿。它从根部到尖端都在明显地颤抖着，只是柔顺地缠绕在那里，甚至没有力气做出更多的动作，无论是抗拒或是求欢。  
一个新的想法浮现在莫扎特心头。他抽出手指，不去理睬萨列里发出的一点细微的不满声，转而握住尾根，从根部一直捋到尾尖，将它彻底用体液涂抹得湿黏顺滑，逗弄了片刻之后捏住尖端，用它轻轻戳弄已经再次收紧的穴口。  
“……！”  
一直温顺地任他动作的萨列里终于发出无限近于惊慌的泣音。他试着撑起身体，但发着抖的手臂让他立刻栽回了床垫里。他只能继续跪在那里，用那把湿润沙哑的声音破碎地恳求：“沃、沃尔夫冈……”他用哭腔模糊地呼唤，本能地收缩后穴，轻微地晃动腰部以图躲避，“请别……！这太……太过了……”他茫然地摇着头，大口呼吸着，几乎不知道自己在躲避什么，只是无意识地向他情欲的主宰求饶，“太过了，沃尔夫冈……请不要……”  
金发的小恶魔犹不死心，他试探地再逗弄了几下，萨列里被他逼得哭出了声音，他浑身发抖，爪子深深扣进床单里，尾巴在莫扎特手中紧张地绷直，身体也拱成一张被拉开的弓；但仍然留在原位，好像根本不知道反抗或逃离。莫扎特明白这对萨列里来说真的太过了——他也清楚如果他坚持，萨列里也会顺他的心意，这让他小小地愧疚了起来。他软软地叹了口气，放开萨列里的尾巴，轻柔地嘘他：“安东尼奥……好了，我的大师……不要紧张，我的大师。”他撒娇一般用鼻尖去拱萨列里，感觉到过分剧烈的颤抖慢慢平息下来，“我并不打算弄坏你。”  
他感觉到他的大师再次轻微地开始颤抖，这次不再是因为恐慌而是由于微妙地升起的兴奋。莫扎特满意地笑起来，他凑过去安抚地舔萨列里的后颈，温柔地捻弄他的乳头，抚摸他的小腹，搓弄他挺立的阴茎；与此同时继续抵住萨列里的敏感点有节奏地晃腰，直到他的喘息声再次火热而潮湿地高扬起来。  
“你要我怎么做？”莫扎特问他，声音柔软又甜蜜，“安东，你想要我对你做什么？”他问，“告诉我。”  
萨列里的呼吸顿时急促起来，既是因为这个问题也是因为莫扎特在他的体内不停作乱。他花了一会儿工夫才勉强挣出快感的泥沼，足以对这个问题做出反应。  
“……无论什么。”他说，从额头到锁骨都为这个答案烧成一片，“无论你想做什么……但是，请……”他吞咽了一下，声音放得更小，“沃尔夫冈，我想看着你。”  
他没有立刻听到回答。取而代之的是后颈尖锐的刺痛感，年轻的雪豹低头一口咬住他，利齿沉进皮肤里，尖锐的犬牙几乎刺穿他的皮肤。莫扎特没有特别控制力道，他紧叼住那个最致命也最敏感的区域，下半身凶狠地抽插；他滚热的呼吸打在萨列里的发根上，像一片湿润丰沛的雨云将他包裹，伴随疼痛而来的快感是其间翻涌的雷霆。猫科动物的本能令萨列里无法出声也无法移动，骤然而来充盈他全身的快感又太过粗暴和强烈，将他的神志推到了模糊的边缘。  
他不知道莫扎特这么操了他多久，每一秒在他的感知里都显得既过于漫长又转瞬即逝。他记得的下一件事就是莫扎特松开他，同时从他身体里抽离开去。后颈被放开让他重新获得了发声的能力，他还是什么也看不见，一片黑暗和几乎能将他逼疯的空虚感让他顿时不安地甩动起了尾巴，扭头想要试着辨别莫扎特的方位。接着一双手——莫扎特的手，这使他顿时发出一声安心的叹息——握住他的腰，他顺从莫扎特的意愿翻身躺下，在接触到织物时不由自主地呻吟了一声。  
他听到莫扎特喊他，声音沙哑又愉快。莫扎特低声呢喃：“我的大师。”他感到一个吻落下来，他张开嘴唇迎接莫扎特，顺从地与他唇舌交缠；与此同时他试探着抬起小腿磨蹭莫扎特，拱起腰向他求欢。莫扎特的呼吸明显地急促起来，他结束了这个吻，气息不稳地握住昂起头凑向他的萨列里的肩膀：“……不要着急，安东尼奥。”他说。  
萨列里感觉到一点轻微的力道，莫扎特伸手在他脑后摸索，遮蔽物被取下，他试探着睁开眼睛，借着最后尚未完全沉落的天光看见了年轻雪豹缩成一线的深黑瞳孔。莫扎特的视线滚烫到触手可及，他伏下身，姿态柔软凶猛，丝毫不打算掩饰自己鲜明昭然的侵略欲望。萨列里在他的注视下战栗起来，高扬的性器渗出透明的前液。莫扎特朝他露齿而笑，他朝下滑去，用一种过于煽情和挑衅的动作伸出舌头，一点点舔去那些液体，再凑过来吻他。  
“你尝起来很好。”莫扎特软绵绵地说，喉咙深处滚动着满足的呼噜。他的性器在萨列里的腿间意图明显地来回磨蹭，热度和硬度都令人难以忽视；萨列里无法控制地抬起腰夹紧双腿，用尾巴缠住他的大腿去催促他，但莫扎特警告地在他发间收紧手指轻轻拉扯：“你要射了吗？”他用一个问句陈述，“现在不行，安东。我有别的计划。”  
这是他必须遵从的命令。萨列里几乎想不起如何用语言回答，只能胡乱点头，甚至不知道自己是否做出了这个动作。莫扎特仍然没有进入他，空虚感替代了过分充盈的快感，濒临高潮的冲动消退了一些，这使他易于完成这一命令；但被完全操开，无法合拢的甬道因微凉的空气刺激而瑟缩，希望能够被填满；他为仍旧折磨着他的欲望轻声呜咽，尾巴撒娇般来回磨蹭，期盼得到一点安抚。  
莫扎特不打算把他欺负得太过头。他应邀凑近萨列里，咬他的耳尖，咬他的喉结与动脉，咬他的乳尖和小腹，在髋骨上咬出一串鲜明的红痕；用一点甜头暂时安抚住过度躁动的恋人。而后他退开来，在萨列里来得及抗议之前架起他发着抖的双腿，分开它们，将它们折叠起来按向他，让他的下半身完全暴露在外，用沉默而坚决的一按要求他继续维持这个有些羞耻的姿势。  
这不是个能轻易保持住的动作，萨列里向后仰起头，浑身肌肉紧绷，他想要咬住嘴唇又不得不松开，只能环住自己的膝窝向外拉开，用手肘支撑住床铺勉强借力。莫扎特恶劣地将后穴流出的体液抹开，涂遍他的会阴和臀沟，弄得他腿间湿淋淋一片；接着转而揉捏他的臀部，将两边臀瓣向不同的方向拉开。被过度使用的穴口红肿湿润，在外力的作用下张得更大，发出细微的水声。萨列里闭起眼睛又睁开，努力吞咽了几下，气息不稳地呼唤：“……沃尔夫冈……求你……”  
“是的。”莫扎特回答他，“我的大师。”他回答萨列里，声音纯良又放荡，胜过最猛烈的春药，他要求——命令——道，“感觉我。只有我。”  
他不需要再说第二遍。萨列里在他进入的瞬间几乎失声尖叫，他猛地向后昂起头，无法自制地呻吟起来，险些背过气去。那对橄榄形的瞳孔在一瞬间完全放大，遮蔽了焦糖色的虹膜，泛起的泪水在夜里反射出湿润的光泽。他的尾巴猛烈地甩动了片刻，再次缠上莫扎特的腰，引出一声上气不接下气的剧烈喘息。他年轻的情人操得更加深入而用力，每一下都好像要将他完全填满；莫扎特牵开他仍然紧握着自己膝弯的手，与他十指交缠，他手上的动作极其温柔，压过来的身体却几乎要将萨列里对折起来；在凶猛的抽插的间隙莫扎特用自己的尾巴卷缠萨列里搭在他肩头绷紧的小腿，用竖起倒刺的舌面舔他敏感的乳头和脖颈。这小疯子到了这一步也不再有说话的余裕，只能在喘息和动作之间勉强抽出精神抛给他一两个暗示意味十足的眼神。  
如果萨列里不是已经被快感占据了心神，他是很可能为这眼神中的含义脸红的，但现在占据他大脑的只有莫扎特，他带着薄茧的手指、粗糙但柔软的舌面、灵活有力的尾巴、以及正填满他的滚烫坚硬的阴茎。他顺应欲望用脚跟去磨蹭莫扎特的脊背，扭动腰身尽可能地贴近他，在莫扎特每一次撤出时收紧后穴吸吮和挽留，为席卷了他的情欲的浪潮毫不掩饰地呻吟和哭叫。莫扎特凑过来舔掉他的眼泪，萨列里为这触感微微颤抖着，隔着迷蒙的视线他看见莫扎特露出一个笑容，他直觉地开始惊慌——  
几乎在同一时刻，萨列里猛地战栗起来：后穴传来了尖锐的痛感，已经被填满的肠道被性器上竖起的倒刺刺痛，本能地痉挛着收缩，想要将异物排出身体；但却只是将莫扎特绞得更紧。莫扎特明显地倒吸了一口气，笑容却更大：“我知道你喜欢，安东。”他说，故意缓慢地向外抽出一半再推进去，用满布倒刺的侧面顶住前列腺，抵住那里晃动着腰碾磨。  
萨列里混乱地摇着头，享受又痛苦的泣音无法控制地从他的唇间流泻出来。他收紧手指，隐约意识到自己正握着莫扎特的手时又急忙放开。这就是他能做出的全部有逻辑的回应，痛感像真正的电击一样使他剧烈地颤抖，同时引发的快感强烈到淹没了他，将其他一切感知都驱逐出去。他几乎要喘不过气，架在莫扎特肩头的小腿紧绷得失去了知觉，脑内空白一片，直到身体逐渐适应了几乎过分的快感才勉强回过神来。  
“……安东？”萨列里模模糊糊地听见莫扎特喊他的名字，他剧烈地喘息着，勉强挤出一声湿润的鼻音以作应答。莫扎特用满含情欲的甜美声音轻轻地笑，他抽出一只手，打着圈儿按揉萨列里的小腹，被再一次收紧的肉壁夹得满足地眯起眼睛：“我的大师。”他软绵绵地喊，退出一半再又重又深地插入，“你会怀孕吗？我真希望你会。倒刺会刺激你排卵，然后我会射在里面，灌满你的子宫，直到你为我怀上孩子。”他的声线纯真无辜，好像丝毫不知道自己在描述怎样的场景，“这里会鼓胀起来，还有你的胸，被乳汁涨得疼痛，乳头肿起。你的身体准备好了哺乳，但还不是时候。你会让我帮你把乳汁吸出来吗，安东尼奥？”  
这番描述让萨列里无意识地绞紧了后穴，他蜷起脚趾，用脚踝焦急地摩挲莫扎特的脊背，盘着他腰的尾巴炸开了一点，紧贴着莫扎特的皮肤略微颤抖。沉重、滚烫、酸甜的快感盘踞在他的小腹里，逐渐堆叠，离最为甘美的高潮却总是差着一点距离。他的性器被夹在两人之间，只在莫扎特贴近过来时会被挤压和摩擦，此刻正一缕缕地吐着混合了白浊的透明前液。莫扎特仍然没有收回倒刺，他时快时慢地抽插着，好像就是为了不让萨列里射出来而在关键时刻放慢速度，甚至干脆抽身而去。  
“……沃、沃尔夫冈……求你，啊……”他茫然地交替着摇头和点头，抽噎着喊情人的名字，急躁又温顺地恳求他，“我快要、……射了，求你……沃尔夫冈，求你让我……”  
他本能地伸手想去抚慰自己，却被莫扎特再次握住手，不容置疑地按回原位。“不。”金发的小恶魔命令他，“不要碰，我的大师。我想看你只用后面高潮。你能做到——你会为我这么做的。”他们都知道他会，这根本不需重复，所以莫扎特朝他笑，用吻捕捉和吞咽萨列里的泪水和呻吟，“让我来帮你。”莫扎特柔软而甜蜜地说，用自己的尾巴勾住萨列里的尾巴，像真正的大猫那样用收起倒刺的舌面轻舔自己的伴侣作为安抚；与此同时他操得更深，阴茎上的倒刺勾住紧裹着它的肉壁，引发一阵阵痉挛的吮吸。  
快感席卷了一切，萨列里无意识地摇着头，破碎地推拒着，身体却贴得更近：“沃尔夫冈……求你……真的、不行……”他哭着恳求，但很快这些断断续续的词汇碎片也消失了，他唯一能做的就是握紧莫扎特的手——在铺天盖地的情欲面前这是、且永远是他唯一的支点——随着又一记又深又狠的顶弄，莫扎特感到包裹住他的肉壁猛地痉挛着抽搐起来。萨列里的呻吟声陡然高亢起来，他胡乱地摇着头，紧抱住年轻的情人，将高潮时的表情和无声的尖叫都藏在对方的颈窝里。前列腺高潮漫长而强烈，萨列里大口喘息着，大脑一片空白。莫扎特梳理他蹭乱了的头发，轻抓他的耳根，而后在他放松下来的瞬间再次将他向后折去，重新深入他体内。  
“……！求你、别……”  
高潮中的身体太过敏感，每一点刺激都被成倍地放大。萨列里几乎从床上弹起来，又被莫扎特强硬地按了回去，只能失神地承受来自他的一切。这太过了，尚未结束射精的阴茎正在一股股向外吐着精液，体内作乱的性器又带来成百上千倍的快感。他连挣扎的力气都不再有，只是本能地抽搐了两下，哭着喊莫扎特的名字。  
“我要射在你里面了。”莫扎特告诉他。萨列里哭得几乎停不下来，胡乱地点头：“是的、……是的，沃尔夫冈、……是的，请你……”  
莫扎特低头咬住他的喉咙。年轻的雪豹紧扣着他，在最后几下快速凶狠的抽插之后用精液填满了他的肠道深处。萨列里战栗着叫出声来，被过度使用的高热内壁在微凉体液的浇灌下剧烈地痉挛，为他带来了最后一波被放大的高潮。他高高拱起腰，而后猛地落回床上，在疲惫与余韵中失神地低声喘息。  
他们维持着这个姿势在原地躺了很久，直到年轻人先一步恢复过来，亲昵地凑上来舔萨列里的耳尖。他起身时性器从萨列里体内滑出来，带出轻微的水声，体液随之流淌出来。这感觉终于勉强唤回了萨列里的神智，他勉强睁开眼睛，看了看笑得像是偷吃了奶油的猫般的莫扎特。  
“您真是……胡闹。”他说，但哭哑了的嗓子和尚未完全退去的情欲极大地损害了这句话的威慑力。莫扎特毫无惧色，欢欣鼓舞地凑上来亲他，在他唇边软绵绵地撒娇：“安东尼奥，我的大师，我真爱您！”  
萨列里把他拽下来，他们舒舒服服地团在一起，像两个吃饱喝足的大猫。  
“我也是。”他回答。


End file.
